Secret Shames
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep
Summary: One little digimon has a very dark secret...
1. Default Chapter

The Digi-destined are reunited and have resumed their roles as the Digital World's Saviors once again. But things have taken a twist, since Gennai claims he knows nothing of the mysterious email 'he' sent, nor of the reason behind the traumatic ordeals they gone through, not even of Selkie!   
  
The destined's only answers may lie in a forgotten legend of an ancient power desired by an ancient evil....  
A.S.D.A  
  
  
Secret Shames  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
~I have a tale to tell Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well I was not ready for the fall Too blind to see the writing on the wall~  
~Madonna, Live To Tell~  
  
  
"Does this seem...familiar to you guys?" asked Tai, eyeing their surroundings. On Gennai's behalf, the team of reunited heroes had gone off on a quest to find his identity thief.  
  
But they also wanted answers. Answers to questions like why had they been put through such terrifying tests? Of what use to them were the voices that had pledged themselves, and to what did they belong to? Who were Merlin and Nimue, and why had they never been heard of before?  
  
Tai shivered slightly as Matt walked up next to him-the blonde, while still much warmer than when they'd first found him, still had kind of an icy aura around him.   
  
"You know, I was thinking the same thing!"  
  
"Where *are* we?!" Sora wailed. She was still a bit stressed, but then, being thrown out into outer space will do that to a person.   
  
"TAI! TAI! Come here and take a look at this!"  
  
The wild-haired brunette led the others to where the 'new and improved' Agumon was waving excitedly.   
  
"What's up, little guy?" Tai still couldn't believe how much he, and the other digimon, had grown.  
  
"Look!"  
  
There were several large gasps as they recognized, but couldn't believe, what they were seeing.  
  
"It's the forest of crazy road signs!" Matt cried.  
  
"So does this mean we're on File Island?" Mimi queried.  
  
"It can't be! If we're on File Island, where's Infinity mountain? Ten years is a long time, but even *that's* not long enough to lose a mountain!" Izzy yelled as Tai winced at the volume.  
  
"It's been a wee bit longer than that, Koushiro."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Serenamon's right, Izzy." Tentomon buzzed over the celestial's shoulder and hovered at his eye level. "You guys have been gone longer that that."  
  
"How...long is that?" Sora asked weakly.  
  
"Twenty-five years."  
  
"TWENTY-FIVE YEARS!" Eight voices screeched in unison.  
  
"Incredible! So for every year that passes in the Real-er, *our* world, two and a half passes here! But that's strange....I thought Gennai said it was fixed..." Izzy stopped his methodic tapping when his laptop suddenly ^binged^. "Oh. I got mail...from Gennai."  
  
With a frightened squeal, Kari latched onto the closest figure-TK. "I don't want to go back into the dark again!" she whimpered.  
  
TK's expression was somewhere between panic and ecstasy. "Don't worry Kari. You're safe with us. Besides, you can glow now, remember?"  
  
"Do I open it?"  
  
Tai looked over to Matt, who looked back as apprehensively as Tai felt, and gave an almost imperceptible nod.   
  
"Do it."  
  
Izzy took a deep breath and held the computer at arm's length like it was a dirty diaper. Scrunching up his face, eyes closed, he clicked the button...  
  
....  
  
"Phew!"  
  
The genius quickly scanned the text, then laughed. "He says to tell you he's the real deal, not some weasel faced copy.  
  
Hm. Gennai says that although the time frame was indeed stabilized after we first left, there's still a problem correlating time between the two worlds. In the time since then, there was a *major* tectonic shift due to the stabilization and File Island crashed into Server. Infinity Mountain broke apart, and much of the topography was changed."  
  
"So we must be near the further part of the Island-the part that faced away from Server when it crashed." Tai theorized.  
  
"Most likely. Hey! Gennai gave us a new map! Prodigious! Now we can get a better grip on the new landscape and confront that old legend, and find out who's that clone!"  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
It was creeping into early evening. Matt had warmed up, Tai and Sora had cooled down, and Kari had finally stopped glowing (well, almost). Gennai's map, though highly detailed, couldn't override the Destined's memories. Several times they got lost due to someone remembering someplace that no longer was. So it was a great relief when TK spotted the small village in the distance.  
  
"Tai, use your mini-scope and find out what kind of village that is." Agumon instructed as he stood on tiptoe as high as he could.  
  
"I can't..." the human replied, staring at the digimon who's nose was by now up to his shoulder.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuz I didn't bring it with me!"  
  
"Our dad broke it when he sat on it." Kari giggled as Tai pouted and whimpered over the loss.  
  
"Something's coming." Gatomon warned, ears pricked forward.  
  
A soft padding grew louder as two gabumon suddenly broke into a clearing. Like Gabumon, they traveled on all fours, but sat up on their haunches to smile at the team  
  
"Greetings!" the slightly larger called out. "This is the Land of the Forest Clan. How can we assist you?"  
  
  
So now you know why I made it a point to mention that the digimon were X yrs old in human years. No telling how old they really are, time stabilization or not. Anyhoo, who are these gabumon, and do they know about the mysterious evil?   
  
This chapter is short because it's a teaser.   
  
  
Well, actually, it's short because I got little sleep(for me) this weekend due to a catshow. Tiggy came in fourth! Yay! 


	2. Sun House

The Digi-destined are reunited and have resumed their roles as the Digital World's Saviors once again. But things have taken a twist, since Gennai claims he knows nothing of the mysterious email 'he' sent, nor of the reason behind the traumatic ordeals they gone through, not even of Selkie!   
  
The destined's only answers may lie in a forgotten legend of an ancient power desired by an ancient evil....  
  
And now they've been confronted with the knowledge that time is still off here, and File Island has crashed into Server. Can the 2 new arrivals lend a helpful paw?   
A.S.D.A  
  
  
Secret Shames  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
~If I ran away, I'd never have the strength To go very far How would they hear the beating of my heart~  
~Madonna, Live To Tell  
  
  
"Greetings!" the slightly larger called out. "This is the Land of the Forest Clan. How can we assist you?"  
  
The two newcomer gabumon were slightly smaller, but well-muscled. The stripes on their fur were a deep forest green. But their greeting was honest and chipper, and the Destined relaxed considerably.  
  
Too bad no one noticed Gabumon slowly slink into the background...  
  
"We're searching for the truth behind an old legend and some stranger who's stolen the identity of a friend of ours."  
  
The smaller male nodded sagely. "That is a great concern. We have not heard of anyone doing that, but perhaps we *have* heard of good food and drink?"  
  
"-And warm bedding for the night?" the other finished with a pleased smile.  
  
"Sounds good to us!" Gomamon cheered.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe you'll meet some friends, Gabumon!" TK added.  
  
"A gabumon travels with you?" The pair thrust out their noses, bodies tensed.  
  
*Dammit, TK!! Dammit, dammit, dammit!* Gabumon mentally swore as the pair cautiously loped forward. About two-three feet away, the larger stopped, rearing back on his hind legs to expose the green and yellow marking that covered his stomach proudly.  
  
"Greetings from the Forest Clan, brother! From what clan do you hail?"  
  
"Greetings..." Gabumon whimpered shyly as he pressed his larger form tighter to the ground.  
  
The pair looked at each other in confusion. Then the taller squinted dangerously. "I *asked* you what clan you hailed from!"  
  
...  
  
"You will not answer?!"  
  
Again, all Gabumon did was avoid their glares and press his nose into the dirt.  
  
The two newcomers now glared at him in contempt. The taller leaned forward, making a sound through clenched teeth that was like a growl crossed with a hiss.  
  
Gabumon inched away on his belly, wary of what his counterpart might try. So intent was his focus on the one, he left himself vulnerable to the other, and the smallest used the element of surprise(and his horn) to flip the digimon of friendship on his backside.   
  
Quickly, Gabumon rolled back over, but not quickly enough for the pair to miss his marking. The damage was done.  
  
"A *SUN HOUSE*!! Here?!"  
  
"Well, he's not staying long, that's for sure!"   
  
"A Sun House..." Gatomon choked. The destined were all so dumbfounded by the sudden change of events they all just stared blankly at the tragedy before them.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Trouble. Gabumon had backed himself against a tree, and the pair was advancing steadily. Gabumon imagined he could see the ice-fire building in their craw, and a solitary tear slipped down his cheek in fear.  
  
"Ow!" one screamed in pain as a rock glanced off his shoulder.  
  
"Leave him alone!' Matt screeched as he tensed to throw another stone. "He didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"He didn't have to!" the green-striped digimon snarled. "He's a Sun House-that's enough!"  
  
With that, the two gabumon sprang upon the third, and Gabumon yelped as sharp teeth connected with soft flesh.  
  
"Razor! Sawgrass! Stop!"  
  
Another hunter green striped gabumon leapt into the fray, but this one was a good deal *larger* than any of them and looked far stronger.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.  
  
"Scarstripe, you don't understand! He's a *Sun House*!"  
  
The one christened Scarstripe looked sharply over to the quivering digimon, then glanced idly over to the humans accompanying him. "A Sun House...?"  
  
"The big jerk didn't show any common courtesy!"  
  
"Yeah! We had to flip him over! And a good thing we did, too!" The two advanced again, spoiling for a fight.  
  
"I said, Back Off!" Scarstripe roared, leaping expertly in between the two parties.  
  
"But Scarstripe-!"  
  
"Sawgrass, didn't it ever occur to you to pay attention to your elders' teachings?"  
  
Sawgrass, the larger of the two, shifted meekly. "Well, yeah, but what-"  
  
"Well then if you *had*, you'd have remembered the tales of a single gabumon that was chosen to be a champion of this world and fight alongside a human!" He eyed Gabumon's bleeding paw contemptuously. "But obviously you two decided to act first and think later."  
  
"But it couldn't possibly be a *Sun* House!" wailed Razor.  
  
"It could, and evidently is." Scarstripe loped up to the injured digimon and stared pointedly. "But you *are* trespassing, boy."  
  
Bleeding, humiliated, and scared, Gabumon cast his eyes downward and answered the only way he knew how. "I-I'm sorry, sir."  
  
Scarstripe blinked at him with an odd expression before bursting out laughing. "Since when is a Sun child sorry for anything?" he mused aloud. "Come on, boy." Gently but firmly, he began to nudge Gabumon forward.   
  
"Scarstripe, you aren't leading him to the village?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But..."  
  
The giant snapped his head around to Sawgrass and Razor. "Thanks to you, he's injured, and it's not our way to leave an injured *innocent* alone!"  
  
"Gabumon, are you okay?"  
  
Gabumon's head shot up at Palmon's shaky voice. He had forgotten all his friends were there. Now, their faces full of confusion and concern, he realized they'd all seen his cowardice-and they all knew his darkest secret.  
  
"I'm fine, Palmon." he lied, voice full of his shame. What did his love matter, if she'd have no part of him?  
  
Scarstripe urged him forward, and he limped through the trees without daring to look back.  
  
He didn't want them to see his tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what's the big deal? Can a Sun House gabumon really be all that bad? Looks like only Gatomon knows the truth. But will the truth drive an incurable wedge between Matt and Gabumon? Or worse, *Palmon* and Gabumon? 


	3. Tragedy

The Digi-destined are reunited and have resumed their roles as the Digital World's Saviors once again. But things have taken a twist, since Gennai claims he knows nothing of the mysterious email 'he' sent, nor of the reason behind the traumatic ordeals they gone through, not even of Selkie!   
  
The destined's only answers may lie in a forgotten legend of an ancient power desired by an ancient evil....  
  
Those 2 arrivals didn't turn out to be so helpful after all. Now Gabumon's been exposed as a Sun House! But what does that mean, anyway? Maybe Gatomon can explain...  
  
A.S.D.A  
  
  
Secret Shames  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
~The truth is never far behind You kept it hidden well If I live to tell The secret I knew then Will I ever have the chance again~  
~Madonna, Live To Tell  
  
  
"Wow!" TK and Patamon cried. The team had reached the edge of the Forest Clan village. It really was a surprise, as it was so different from all the villages they visited before. Instead of lots of In-training level digimon living in tiny grass huts like the Yokomon, or in adobe structures like the Koromon, the dwellings consisted of cavern-like structures, some with ornately carved wooden fronts.  
  
Matt thumbed his harmonica unconsciously as they passed through the travel-worn streets. He barely paid attention to his surroundings, he was too caught up with Gabumon. Why had they called him 'Sun House', and with such contempt? Gabumon was the gentlest, loyalist, friendliest creature he knew. How could they judge him so quickly by the random pigments on his stomach? Anger coursed through him, but before it could boil over, another four-legged gabumon with crescent shaped stripes on her furry paws galloped up.   
  
"Ooo, you poor thing!" she crooned as she fussed over Gabumon's wound. "What happened?"  
  
"He's a Sun House." Scarstripe told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah! A stinking Sun House!" Razor and Sawgrass shouted as they ran up, attracting the attention of the other residents. They quickly began to whisper among themselves about this new arrival.  
  
"Well, *that's* something we didn't need." Scarstripe quipped dryly. With a deep growl, he chased the two smaller males away squealing. "Quickly boy, before this thing blows out of hand!" he shoved Gabumon into motion. Walking between the injured sub-adult and the increasingly agitated crowd, Scarstripe directed the frightened digimon into a very old, very ornate looking building.  
  
Matt began to follow, but the female leapt into his path. "You mustn't go in, my dear. I sense your concern, but nothing will happen to him in there-other than a mild humiliation. But I fear that will probably be nothing compared to what he's been through today."  
  
"What kind of 'mild humiliation'?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just he must have his pelt removed-"  
  
"His fur? You're going to take away his fur?!" Matt shouted in fury.  
  
The female's tail twitched in annoyance. "It's a sign of respect to our Alpha. And it's *not* like he won't get it back!"  
  
Tai pressed his hand into his best friend's shoulder. "Cool it, Matt."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Remember Matt, we're dealing with another culture here." Izzy said soothingly. "We have to respect their ways, because ultimately their Gabumon's ways too."  
  
"I know, I know. But I can't stop thinking about how they attacked him earlier. And how helpless I was to help him."  
  
No one could think of anything to say. Mimi walked over and hugged him, glancing over his shoulder at Palmon, who hadn't spoken a word since the one-sided battle.   
  
"I can't believe *he's* a Sun House!"  
  
Every head whipped towards the little white cat.   
  
"Gatomon! You mean you know what that means?" Kari gasped. Gatomon looked at her sorrowfully and nodded.  
  
"Yes. And it's not good." Getting in a comfortable sitting position, she began to fill them in on all she knew....  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"I don't know much about gabumon, me being feline and all, but I know there are five houses, or clans: Forest, Snow, Mountain, River, and Sun. Of all the clans, none is more reviled than the Sun House."  
"But why?" Matt asked, ashamed that there was so much about his best friend he didn't know.  
"Because they are considered the vilest, meanest, bullies ever to have a file code. and, they were the only clan willing to follow Myotismon."  
  
"WHAT?! Gabumon's clan joined up with that jerk?!"  
  
"Mm-hmm. they often acted as his goons, bullying villages that wouldn't comply with Myotismon's demands."  
  
"So what happened to them after we destroyed Fang-Face?"  
  
"They never made it that far. They began to get too cocky, and eventually decided to challenge his authority. Myotismon demanded they be slaughtered."  
  
"They're all gone?!" the female gasped in horror. Gatomon jumped a little-she'd forgotten the female was there.  
  
"To the best of my knowledge."  
  
Those gathered bowed their heads in silence as they contemplated Gatomon's story. Even the winds seemed to still as if to ponder the mournful tale.  
  
Urgent whisperings brought them back to the here and now. Gabumon was meekly limping out of the entrance of the cave-hut, Scarstripe not too far behind. Judging by the heavy blush, they had indeed 'encouraged' him to remove his heavy pelt. Palmon felt her heart break. How could they do this to him? How dare this Alpha guy humiliate his subjects to stroke his ego! Half-consciously, she started to run towards him, only to be stopped by the seemingly omnipresent female gabumon.  
  
"No, dear. Not yet."  
  
The pair made their way over to the team. Joe discreetly knelt before Gabumon and silently began inspecting the injury, mindful of the digimon's fragile sense of esteem. Scarstripe left Gabumon's side in favor of the female, and the began a hushed conversation, barely overheard by Palmon.  
  
"What did the Alpha say?"  
  
"Not much. Just stared, mostly."  
  
"That can't be good, can it? He's always so chatty."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"...."  
  
"Doesn't even have a 'call'."  
  
"None?!"  
  
"No. Seems his village *really* disliked him. Interestingly enough."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Long story. I'll tell you later."  
  
"All right. Oh, poor baby..."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. No."  
  
"But Scarstripe-"  
  
"Moonpaw. *NO*."  
  
Moonpaw looked pleadingly into her mate's impassive face. Realizing he would not be budged, she snorted angrily and turned away from him. Palmon watched his face soften for an instant before he growled and stormed off.  
  
What was that all about?  
  
  
  
  
  
Yea, what was that all about? Guess we'll have to hear about it another time. Now we know why 'Sun House' is spoken about with such contempt. How did an outfit like that get a sweetie like Gabumon? Fate can be just weird. 


	4. But My Heart Knows

The Digi-destined are reunited and have resumed their roles as the Digital World's Saviors once again. But things have taken a twist, since Gennai claims he knows nothing of the mysterious email 'he' sent, nor of the reason behind the traumatic ordeals they gone through, not even of Selkie!   
  
The destined's only answers may lie in a forgotten legend of an ancient power desired by an ancient evil....  
  
So know we know. The Sun House of the Gabumon family was the only house, or clan, to *willingly* follow Myotismon! Getting aspirations beyond their station, they were(to the best of Gatomon's knowledge) destroyed, leaving Gabumon as the sole heir to their shameful legacy. Can *any* good come from this?!  
  
A.S.D.A, expect of course Selkie, Scarstripe, Moonpaw, Sawgrass, Razor, and the Alpha   
  
  
Secret Shames  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
~I know where beauty lives I've seen it once, I know the warmth she gives The light that you could never see It shines inside, you can't take that from me~  
~Madonna, Live To Tell  
  
  
Palmon pondered the conversation as she absent-mindedly wandered back to Mimi's side. It was really beginning to impress on her how little she really knew about her love, and how little he probably knew about her.   
  
Why was he so hated? Was he really the last of his clan? Were they really so bad? Did they willingly follow Myotismon like Gatomon said, or were they simply coerced? Could a true bloodthirsty killer lie within those gentle eyes?   
  
And why didn't she care more about that?  
  
Staring at his sorrowful blood ruby-red eyes, she decided it must be just love. She didn't need to know his past. All she needed to know was in her heart.   
  
Greatly daring, she sneaked over to his side and gently patted his back. He started, his eyes widening slightly as they fell on her. But instead of looking away, like he'd always done before, he held her gaze. She didn't know what to make of that, but it made her feel like she'd been given special permission for something no one else was allowed to have.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Her eyes were his anchor. A bit of reality among all this insanity. It couldn't have gotten any more twisted if Ladymon reappeared and used her Deadly Nightshade attack to deform the landscape.  
  
But right now it mattered naught. Whether she loved him or not, she was always first and foremost his friend, his shoulder to lean on.   
  
Her slender violet-tipped fingers caressing the small of his back, not out of lust but of concern and care. She alone knew what deformities he kept hidden under his fur(well, under the hood anyway), but she had never shown disgust or fear.  
  
He watched as that same hand shyly lifted and lightly trailed down his bandaged arm before quickly pulling away. It felt like a trail of fire. Stars, how he'd missed her! She made him feel like she was the only thing left that could make anything in his world right again. Maybe someday he could thank her for that thought.  
  
  
  
  
Awww. I love angsty romantic GaP. Looks like these two are getting closer to admitting the truth, doesn't it? But will Gabumon survive that long? What happens when his injury heals? Or will he be allowed to live even that long? 


	5. Owari at Last

The Digi-destined are reunited and have resumed their roles as the Digital World's Saviors once again. But things have taken a twist, since Gennai claims he knows nothing of the mysterious email 'he' sent, nor of the reason behind the traumatic ordeals they gone through, not even of Selkie!   
  
The destined's only answers may lie in a forgotten legend of an ancient power desired by an ancient evil....  
  
So know we know. The Sun House of the Gabumon family was the only house, or clan, to *willingly* follow Myotismon! Getting aspirations beyond their station, they were(to the best of Gatomon's knowledge) destroyed, leaving Gabumon as the sole heir to their shameful legacy. Can *any* good come from this?!  
  
A.S.D.A, expect of course Selkie, Scarstripe, Moonpaw, Sawgrass, Razor, and the Alpha   
  
  
Secret Shames  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
~I know where beauty lives I've seen it once, I know the warm she gives The light that you could never see It shines inside, you can't take that from me~  
~Madonna, Live To Tell  
  
  
It suddenly dawned on Matt that it had gotten *very* quiet all of a sudden. He elbowed his brother to attention, and the small ripples of chatter among the destined faded away. the entire village was staring intently at the cavern Gabumon was currently sequestered in not ten minutes before.   
  
" 'The hell?" Scarstripe cursed as he loped past Matt, through the crowd, and into the doorway. A muffled 'discussion' occurred as two rather belligerent male voices trickled through.  
  
Finally, Scarstripe re-emerged, this time carefully leading another gabumon. This one looked very old, his fur mangy and thin, underused muscles waggled freely from the arthritic limbs that forced him to limp. A somewhat lecherous grin decorated his muzzle as his nose, still as sharp as ever even after decades, sniffed the air excitedly.  
  
"Who's that?" TK asked.  
  
"That is Old Bones. He is our Alpha. He is blind, and a bit senile, but still *very* clever. And he *rarely* leaves his cavern, especially since our Alpha female died. I wonder what could bring him out now?" Moonpaw whispered in reply.  
  
Matt thought worriedly. He and the other destined watched closely as the Alpha gimped towards them. The closer he got, the more excited he became, sniffing frantically.  
  
"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Ah, here we go! Come on, Scarstripe, old boy, take me to him!"  
  
With a grunt, the largest gabumon pushed Gabumon forward. "He's right in front of you, Bones. Right here." He respectfully grabbed the old one's trembling paw and pressed it to the youth's shoulder.  
  
"Ah, so he is! There's the lad!" he gushed, smacking the younger's shoulder several times with a laugh. Gabumon awkwardly endured the pawing. This may not be his clan, but an Alpha was always an Alpha, regardless of House or clan or village. "Imagine after all these years! Haha!"  
  
"The old mon's really lost it big time!" Sawgrass whispered to his brother. Perhaps he had, but he still retained his excellent hearing.  
  
"I'd mind your manners if *I* were you! My mind is still as sharp as a tack, Razor!"  
  
"Er....I'm Sawgrass, sir..."  
  
"Pah, whatever." Old Bones shrugged off the slip and hobbled around the last son of the Sun House, muttering unintelligibly and occasionally sniffing deeply(much to Gabumon's great discomfort!). The villagers looked at each other in confusion-the old one had never acted so unusually before, even after the death of his beloved mate.  
  
"You have no call."  
  
Gabumon blushed hotly. It was one thing for the Alpha to know, but to announce it to the entire Digi-World!  
  
Out of the side of his mouth, TK whispered, "What's a call?"  
  
"It's like a name" Patamon whispered from his perch on his partner's shoulders. "It's what the more social digimon use to distinguish each other."  
  
"Oh-h." TK nodded "You got one too?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. They call me 'Bat-pig' when you're not around."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I hate it."  
  
"Ah..." TK tried to suppress his smirk.  
  
"No call, boy?" Old Bones said again.  
  
"N-no, sir."  
  
The old one rubbed his chin, deeply pondering. "Well, that's not right. Well then, what shall we give you..."  
  
"With all due respect, sir." Scarstripe barked impatiently. "But this Sun child-"  
  
"Sun Child? Oh, well, that's a nice one. As good as any, anyway."  
  
"Fine, whatever. But what I was going to say is that I think he, as well as the rest of us, want to know what *you* want with *him*."  
  
"Simple." Old Bones smiled blindly at the trembling youngster. He saved my life."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
To say there was an uproar would be redundant. A *Sun* gabumon? *Saving* the life of another House member? It was ridiculous. It was preposterous. It was practically blasphemy!  
  
"And yet it's true." Bones said softly.  
  
"Sir, forgive me, but you must be mistaken. I barely know you, we never met before today."  
  
"So sure, are we? Let us refresh your memory." He patiently waited until everyone had resettled. "This *was* years ago, but most of you older types may remember when those black gears were flyin' all around."  
  
Several nodded in reply, including of course, the destined. "Back then, I was a bit younger and a bit headstrong. I was not yet an Alpha, but I decided I should try to see what was going on, where those things were coming from, what dangers did they pose to my House and clan. Didn't have time for tales of these 'Destined'." He smiled at the assembled Chosen. "So I searched, high and low, till I was near exhaustion and no closer to the truth. I saw a small village, and prayed for a soft bed and a warm meal-or at least a cool drink!"  
  
"What kind of village was it?" one little tsunomon interrupted, blinking curious eyes.  
  
Old Bones twirled around dramatically. "It was a *Sun* village!"  
  
Gabumon whined nervously as the assembled villagers growled and spat curses towards his lost House members. The Alpha waited again for silence before continuing.  
  
"I asked for hospitality, but they denied me. More than denied me-they attacked me! Weak as I was, I could only turn tail and retreat towards their border, where I collapsed. They jeered and cursed, the same way *all* of you just did moments ago. And like Sun Child here, I was left alone to worry about what harm they were planning." Several sub-adults shifted guiltily.  
  
"But lo, what's this? One small tsunomon comes to me, carrying a cup much too heavy for him. I did not know what it contained, and to this day I still don't, but I felt in my heart I could trusty it, so I drank. I felt stronger almost immediately. The little one apologized on behalf of his clan's behavior, then recommended I leave as quickly as possible. And so I did. Regretfully, I never remembered to thank him..."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Gabumon's quiet voice interrupted the blind one's tale, but he smiled with surprise.  
  
"Gabumon!" Matt cried. "It really was you?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't know that was you, sir."  
  
"Why *did* you help me? We weren't of the same clan, not even of the same House."  
  
"You...you were in a bad way, and I felt sorry for you. By the way, it was just some hembane stew."  
  
"Hembane? No wonder I felt better so quickly. Powerful stuff, that is. You're supper, I presume?"  
  
Gabumon shifted. He really didn't want to mention this part. "No....it...was part of the adults' supperpot." he finished very quickly. "But it was a very large supperpot, and you seemed like you needed it so much more, and..."  
  
"No one's blaming you here, boy." Scarstripe replied, an odd inflection in his voice.  
  
Old Bones also 'stared' at him oddly, yellow tail swishing back and forth. "The adults were not too pleased by that, I'd wager."  
  
"No." Gabumon replied simply, eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
"What happened, lad?"  
  
Gabumon's mouth worked soundlessly several times before he managed to speak. "I...um...well...They were mad...'cause I gave you the soup....and you weren't clan...and I...oh..." The defender of Friendship sighed in defeat. "They said I was worthless to the clan and valueless to the Sun House and they forced me out."  
  
It was dead quiet after that. Most, like the females and the Destined, stared in horror of a judgment so cruel for one so gentle-hearted. Razor and Sawgrass shifted uncomfortably, guilty conscious mixing with the idea they'd soon get punished for their role. Scarstripe shook his head and grimaced at his mate.  
  
"And there you have it." Old Bones spoke softly and sadly. "No good deed truly goes unpunished. To aid a fellow digimon in need, our young friend here lost a home, a safe future, and his place in our society. Our actions today have proved the latter. But has he struck back, used unkind words? No. It is *we* who must redeem ourselves to him." The Alpha said with absolute resolution, giving Gabumon a great smile.  
  
"What is he saying?" he quietly asked Scarstripe in confusion. In reply, Scarstripe placed a large paw on Gabumon's neck, and said the four words the young wolf-lizard never thought he'd hear.  
  
"Welcome home, Sun Child."  
  
  
  
Awww!! Gabumon's got a home again! Yay! I apologize, for apparently the last chapter cause a few cavities! Well, get the Crest out, 'cuz the next story is a true GaP!! 


End file.
